hoqfandomcom-20200215-history
Corellion Dynasty
Corellion Dynasty The Corellion Dynasty was the ruling dynasty of the Azamirian Empire for over five hundred years. Born out of the noble House Corellion in Azamir and the kingdom of Azamir, they later where established as kings and later Emperors by Neodontis I. The Corellion’s ruled for 541 years. The dynasty had 22 Emperors after Neodontis the first. Emperors The Corellion Emperors were: (Ordered by name) Neodontis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Aerodontis 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Neovictus 1, 2 Leodontis 1, 2, 3 Aerovictus 1, 2 Tybervictus Aerodantae Leodantae Bios Neodontis I – Neodontis the first, also known as Neodontis the Great was the progenitor of the Azamirian Empire. After taking hold of the Kingdom of Tybolsia he established the Azamirian Empire expanding over several vassal states and eventually unifying the territories under one rulership. He ruled as emperor for officially six years, allthough he was king of Azamir for 27 years. He was ruthless to his enemies, but he was also firm and just, rewarding loyal lords and rewarding military leaders based of merit and not just social standing. He was an astute military commander and established his empire by building many castles and seating his loyal vassal lords as lords over his new-found territories. He also actively grouped his loyal soldiers by territory and used them to exercise a universal code of law, although this limited his popularity among the masses he maintained firm control. When he passed away due to illness at 49, his son Aerodontis took control of the throne. Aerodontis I – Aerodontis the first, also known as Aerodontis the Good, also known in his old age as Ancient Aero, was son of Neodontis the Great and the second Emperor of the Azamirian Empire. He took the throne from his father at the age of 22. He was responsible for many astute and effective social reforms. His political ability and natural leadership qualities enabled him to gain a solid grasp over the territories established by his father. In his later years he began military campaigns over smaller territories and furthered the empire. A highly intelligent political mind coupled with wit, charm and good martial prowess enabled Aerodontis to gain universal respect. Aerodontis also greatly furthered Azamirian control over oceanic trade amongst the bottleneck sea by creating several strategic blockades, requiring fees and trade routes for passage. This weakened any competitors and raised Azamiri wealth. Raised by Neodontis and groomed as his Heir he was brought along by his father during the campaigns in Tybolsia in wich his father took him as his squire and later personally knighted him and assigned him a legion of men to lead all at the age of 16 years. When his father returned to Azamar he was placed as Archduke of the Tybolsian Province. This enabled him to gain experience allowing him to govern the future empire. He was married to his wife and Queen Myrah Callecellis for a length of sixty-eight years. He ruled as emperor for the longest duration, being 62 years before passing away. The throne went to his elderly son, Neodontis II. Aerodontis is arguably the most successful of all the emperors and is placed among the six greats of Azamir. Neodontis II – Neodontis the Grizzled was emperor of the Azamirian empire for 7 years until his death. He was 61 years old when he became emperor after the death of his father. Although his reign was good, it was short lived and he died of age induced illness. Although not as popular as his father he ensured seven years of stability and quelled a rebellion in the vassal northern province of Vortverie. He was succeeded by his son Leodontis I. Leodontis I – Leodontis the Lion, The young lion, Leo the fury was anointed as Azamirian Emperor after the death of his father. He was known for his brutality in combat and his conquering over many smaller kingdoms along the bottleneck sea. Under his rule the empire underwent even more expansion. Leodontis was brutally ruthless, hot headed and firm. He enjoyed and revelled in war, fighting, jousting and martial activities with regards to combat. Leodontis conducted several military expeditions during his reign although he was an efficient military general and commander, his ruthlessness did little to enamour him to his subjects, especially those of his newly conquered territories, thus his reign was one of turbulence and general unrest. He spent most of his later years quelling small rebellions from newly acquired territories. He was succeeded by his son Neovictus. Neovictus I – Neovictus I, or Neovictus the Coward also known after his reign as Victus the fool was the fifth Azamirian Emperor. Born to Leodontis, Neovictus was little to nothing like his father, he was cowardly, weak and hot headed. He lacked reason and cared little for the advice of his advisors. As a young man he took all the liberties of being a prince and never accompanied his father, instead he remained in the comfort of his home, had lavish parties with courtiers and bullied the smallfolk. His appointment as Emperor was not taken to kindly and there was a riot in the city of Azamar. His reign was lack luster and involved lavish games and parties, he was seriously in debt to his maternal uncle, Davish Tredony. He also used violence and frequent executions as a way of exercising his authority, only in reality it made him look weak and evil. His reign ended after 5 years in which he mysteriously passed away. His younger brother of one year Aerovictus took the throne. Aerovictus I – Aerovictus I, also referred to as the Brother Emperor assumed the throne after the death of his brother Neovictus. His reign was mostly spent correcting the mistakes of his foolish brother and reinstituting authority through his military and vassals. Aerovictus was known as being assertive but lacking martial ability. He was stern, hot headed like his brother and father and entitled. However, unlike his brother he understood politics and his role as Emperor. He was known to take himself too seriously. Aerovictus was married once, his wife Jeyne of Tybolsia died after a mere five years of marriage she died after a miscarriage, reportedly their marriage was happy and she was the only person that Aerovictus smiled at. His nephew Aerodontis II took over as Emperor after he died without issue. Aerodontis II – Aerodontis II, also known as Aerodontis the Scarred, or Duelist Donty, was anointed as Emperor after the death of his uncle. He succeeded his uncle Aerovictus. He was known for his complete success in quelling the Notrea Rebellion in the south during his second uncles rule, a feat that left him noticeably scarred on the left side of his face. He was a brutal and extremely skilled warrior, being knighted at age 14. Upon being crowned he immediately issued executions and brutal hunts for former rebelling members of his previous two uncles courts. He was ruthless and militaristic. He began a campaign in the far south of Nueventia. He earned the nickname Duelist Donty after a famous event occurred in his court. A knight by the name of Ser Vrain Fullfeld was accused of treason after reportedly aiding an enemy of the state, a former lord deposed by Aerodontis after evading tithe to the crown for his trading exploits. In a heated argument before his emperor he demanded a trial by combat. Sources say Aerodontis’ left eye twitched. He then rose to his feet, took off his glove, dropped it at the feet of the knight and said “I accept, and worry not, an Emperor needs no champion. Bring me my plate and sword.” After defeating the knight, he was said to have remarked “How easy have these petty knights become?” The event earned him great notoriety amongst many in the empire.